SCAR
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Lukanya mengakar. Tidak hilang, namun kambuh ketika diraba. Sebut saja nama keramat itu, nyawamu bisa saja hilang detik berikutnya. Ini hanya perjalanan tentang Eren, seorang bocah pemimpi yang ingin mencoba percaya, dan Levi-seorang jenius yang memilih kehilangan otak daripada si bocah lenyap.
1. Prolog

**SCAR**

 **Levi x Eren**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** © **Isayama Hajime**

 **Story** © **Ayame Kaizumi**

 _ **This is a commissioned fanfiction made for**_ **Aphin123 _and published for everyone to read._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ketika sosok familiar itu berjalan di sepanjang karpet merah menuju tempat ia berdiri, ada debar aneh yang mendominasi dada kirinya.

"Kau tampan sekali siang ini," bisik Eren ketika ia berada di sisi kirinya.

Tangan kedua sejoli bertemu, saling bertaut dan meremas. "Kau lebih."

Eren tersipu, tapi tidak bicara. Hanya membentuk senyum lebar yang terus menghias wajah. Mereka menghadap altar. Siap mengucap kaul. Jas hitam Levi tampak begitu serasi dengan tuksedo putih gading yang membalut tubuh ramping Eren.

Di baris kedua, Hanji menyedot ingus. Armin terus menerus memotret–sesekali berebut kamera dengan Connie yang ingin berganti mengabadikan momen. Bocah-bocah berisik, begitu Levi sering berkomentar. Tapi untuk sekali ini saja–spesial untuk hari ini–ia mengijinkan mereka terus bersuara. Biar saja Connie terjengkang dari duduknya, dan Armin berusaha menahan kameranya agar tidak jatuh. Tidak apa-apa ia mendengar si Kacamata Busuk cegukan.

Asal ada Eren di sisinya, ia sudah bahagia.

Levi sudah siap menyematkan cincin ketika senyum Eren berubah kaku. "Levi, bangunlah."

Levi mengerjap heran, antara tidak mengerti dan dorongan untuk menolak mendesak keluar. "Aku sudah bangun."

"Tidak, bangunlah."

"Eren?"

Bayang-bayang pasangannya mengabur. Meluber bersama latar gereja di belakangnya. Begitu pula Armin, Connie, Hanji… semuanya lenyap. Levi menolak percaya, tapi ia ditinggalkan sendirian di dalam kegelapan yang begitu familiar.

Bisik mesra Eren digantikan dengan erang kesakitan. Panik, Levi mencari. "Eren!"

Ia melihat darah.

Menetes di sepanjang setapak hitam, mengarah pada tempat tidur. Levi melangkah maju, tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di atasnya.

Hanya cairan tubuh yang membasahi seprai, berikut pecahan tabung percobaan.

Ada raung yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Semakin keras, semakin jelas. Berkali-kali menjerit sakit. Levi ingin menolong, tapi buta arah. Kakinya tersandung entah apa, ia menunduk untuk melihat.

Mayat Eren terbujur kaku di lantai gulita dengan perut robek bersimbah darah.

Levi terbangun tengah malam itu dengan kecepatan jantung berakselerasi berkali-kali lipat dan tubuh basah oleh keringat.


	2. Chapter 1

Eren Jaeger berlari di sepanjang koridor. Tas selempang hitam terlampir asal di pundak, tidak peduli apakah ritsletingnya terbuka atau tidak.

Sudut matanya melirik jam tangan. Sudah pukul delapan kurang lima menit.

"Oh sial."

Langkah kaki dipercepat. Menyalip troli yang didorong oleh petugas kebersihan. Melesat zig-zag di tengah kerumuman mahasiswa yang berjubel di depan lift.

Ia berkali-kali menggumamkan "permisi", "maaf", "awas air panas!". Sekonyol itu untuk mendahului antrean. Mau naik tangga–tidak mungkin. Kelas faal–mata kuliah pertama hari itu–ada di lantai teratas kampus. Lebih baik mengantre daripada harus merangkak naik.

Ketika pintu lift belum benar-benar terbuka, Eren sudah menyusup masuk. Cepat-cepat menekan tombol lantai destinasi sebelum keduluan yang lain.

Angka digital pada jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat dua menit tiga belas detik. Eren mengentak-entakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar pada lantai lift–entah kenapa naiknya terasa begitu lambat.

Layar lift menampilkan angka 11. Eren melesat keluar, nyaris tersandung sepatunya sendiri.

Pundaknya menabrak tiang. Otomatis mengucapkan "maaf" tanpa melihat korban.

Ponselnya berkali-kali berbunyi–Eren lupa men- _silent_ saking tergesanya–mungkin dari Armin.

Ah, terkutuklah _video game_ yang menyita malamnya.

Tangan buru-buru meraih dompet, mengeluarkan kartu akses mahasiswa. Ruang kelas sudah ada di depan mata.

Lima belas detik sebelum batas keterlambatan, kartu ditempelkan ke layar.

Salah menempel permukaan, Eren menyumpah. Masih 10 detik.

Tangannya sudah gemetar ketika layar menyala hijau–tanda ia boleh masuk. Pintu didorong membuka.

Dari sudut terdalam kelas, Armin memanggilnya tanpa suara. Diam-diam Eren menyelinap di balik deret meja dan kursi (agar dosen tidak melihat), dan duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan temannya.

"Wekermu mati lagi?" tebak Armin.

Masih terengah-engah, Eren mendaratkan tubuhnya ke bangku. "Salah lihat jadwal," sengalnya.

Armin hanya tersenyum tipis. Memutuskan untuk tidak membuka obrolan lebih lanjut, ia kembali mencatat.

Butuh sekian menit bagi Eren untuk mengatur napas sebelum ikut membuka binder. Di depan kelas, Erwin Smith–profesor faal supertampan (menurut Armin)–mengganti _slide_ presentasi.

"Ini materi dasar yang sudah kalian dapat saat sekolah menengah," katanya. "Setiap zat dalam tubuh manusia memiliki fungsi masing-masing."

Bulat-bulat pada layar bergerak _random_. Erwin tetap menjelaskan. "Secara garis besar, kita akan mempelajari bagian-bagian tubuh manusia secara mendetail. Dari sel–unsur paling kecil pada makhluk hidup–sampai bagaimana kerja masing-masing sistem organ pada manusia dan hewan. Kalian sudah mencetak silabus dari _website_ universitas?"

Empat puluh kepala mengangguk. Serempak menimbulkan suara gesekan kertas.

Eren mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Hanya menemukan _flashdisk_ yang lupa dilarikan ke warung cetak terdekat. " _Shit_."

Ujung sikunya disenggol. Armin berbaik hati mengetengahkan lembar silabus. Teman sebangkunya tersenyum penuh apresiasi.

"Pertemuan kali ini, kita akan mempelajari subbab 'sel'." Profesor Smith ikut membalik lembar silabus. "Walaupun komponen terkecil, ada banyak sekali materi yang perlu kalian pelajari."

Keluh kesah mendengung samar, menggema di sepanjang kelas. Entah obat macam apa yang dikonsumsi Profesor Smith hingga betah mendengar suara-anti-dosen itu setiap hari.

"Ada yang sempat mengambil jurusan sosial saat SMA?"

Kerumunan mahasiswa saling toleh. Menunggu setidaknya satu-dua anak mengangkat tangan malu-malu.

Nyatanya, tidak satupun tangan terangkat.

Profesor Smith mengulas senyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membagi kalian ke dalam 8 kelompok besar. Cermati dan catat ulang apa saja yang kalian ketahui tentang sel. Batas pengumpulan lusa."

Kedua tangan saling menggenggam cemas. Eren berbisik, "Mudah-mudahan kita sekelompok."

"Yah, semoga."

Satu per satu nama disebut sesuai nomor mahasiswa. Eren lupa cara bernapas setiap kali dosennya menatap ke deret tempat ia duduk.

"Kelompok enam," dosennya memanggil. "Connie Springer, Petra Rai, Armin Arlert, Eren Jaeger…"

Eren tidak lagi mendengar nama terakhir. Terlalu sibuk berangkulan dengan Armin saking leganya. Lupa pada status sebagai mahasiswa yang (semestinya) punya krama.

Seorang mahasiswi menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapannya ambigu: antara kesal karena dia terlalu ribut, atau ada sesuatu yang lain–Eren bukan penafsir ulung.

Usai menyebut personil kelompok delapan, Profesor Smith mengumumkan, "Kalian bisa mulai berkumpul sesuai kelompok. Lembar tugas akan kubagikan setelah ini."

Eren dan Armin saling pandang. Antara mau beranjak atau mencari-cari sosok yang namanya saja sudah kembali dilupa.

"Tadi aku kesenangan jadi lupa mencatat." Armin menautkan alis. "Tadi siapa saja, sih–kalau tidak salah ada yang namanya Petra segala–"

Gadis berambut pirang pendek melambai riang. "Kalian kelompok enam, kan? Sini!"

Kedua laki-laki mendekat dengan malu-malu layaknya anak TK. Laki-laki botak–entah siapa–mengorok puas beralaskan meja.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum ramah. "Aku Petra Rai," katanya. Satu tangannya mengguncang tubuh si botak. "Ini Connie–kau ini tidur atau mati, sih?"

Armin menunjuk dirinya, lalu Eren, keheranan. "Tahu darimana kalau kami kelompok enam?"

Petra tergelak. "Aku akan sama bingungnya dengan kalian–kalau saja tidak ada yang menjerit begitu namanya disebut." Ekspresinya melembut. "Teman lama, ya? Ini siapa yang mana?"

"Begitulah. Dia Armin Arlert–aku Eren Jaeger." Eren salah tingkah. Memelototi mahasiswa botak yang masih mendengkur dengan heran– _kok bisa ada yang tidur selelap ini_ –lalu bertanya, "Kita hanya berempat?"

Senyum Petra memudar. "Kalau tidak salah aku mendengar Profesor Smith menyebut nama 'Mikasa Ackerman'," gumamnya. "Tapi anak itu yang mana, aku tidak tahu–"

"Kelompok enam di sini, betul?"

Tiga kepala menoleh. Eren nyaris tersedak ketika mengenali sosok berambut gelap di hadapannya–itu kan gadis yang memelototinya beberapa menit silam.

Petra mengangguk. "Oh, kau Mikasa Ackerman? Sebentar, biar aku pindah tempat duduk dulu–"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa ambil kursi sendiri."

Connie Springer baru bangun ketika mendengar suara kursi diseret. Menggumam separuh mengantuk dengan liur di sudut bibir. "Siapa yang kentut?"

Armin melongo. Eren mau tertawa tapi takut dipelototi Mikasa.

"Abaikan dia. Connie selalu begitu." Petra nyengir. "Aku dan dia sudah sekelas sejak kelas 3 SMA. Entah magis macam apa yang membuatnya bisa diterima di sini."

Eren meneguk ludah. Diam-diam merasa tersindir.

Si Botak Connie mengerjap beberapa kali. "Oh, kita sekelompok?" menguap sekali. "Halo."

Mikasa menatap teman-temannya dengan ekspresi bosan. Eren kembali menelan ludah.

"Er," Armin menyela. "Bagaimana kalau kita tulis nama anggota dulu?"

"Boleh. Tapi tulisanku jelek." Petra mengerling ke arah Mikasa. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang menulis?"

Tanpa suara, Mikasa meraih kertas dan pena, mulai menulis.

Dilatari Connie yang kembali ambruk, dan Petra yang berusaha membangunkannya lagi–"Profesor Smith ke sini, lho!"–Eren hanya menatap ke arah Armin, meringis diam-diam.

.

.

"Observasi lapangan?"

Mata Eren membola. Cepat-cepat menarik lembar tugas dari tangan Petra, lalu membacanya untuk yang kesekian belas kalinya. "Serius? Kita kan masih semester satu–"

"Kau sudah tanya berkali-kali, Eren." Armin berujar lelah. "Ini konsekuensi jadi mahasiswa di universitas Sina."

"Kurasa ini penting." Petra tersenyum menenangkan. "Lagipula, bayangkan berapa banyak koneksi yang bisa kita dapat saat observasi. Jarang-jarang kita dapat kesempatan seperti ini, kan?"

Senyum Armin merekah. "Benar juga." Penanya menggoreskan 'tulis daftar pertanyaan u/ observasi!' pada buku pengingat.

Connie menggelosor pasrah di meja. "Terus, kita mau mengobservasi apa? Tempat mana yang harus kita kunjungi?"

Mikasa menukas. "Aku punya kenalan."

"Serius?"

"Dia bekerja di laboratorium bioteknologi." Ekspresinya datar, namun ada sekilas raut tidak suka di bayang-bayangnya. "Kurasa kita akan mendapat cukup banyak informasi."

"Apa kita perlu meminta surat izin dari universitas?" tanya Petra.

"Ya," jawab Mikasa. "Walaupun aku bisa langsung meminta waktunya tanpa perlu melakukan prosedur formal."

Armin menarik kursinya mendekati Mikasa. "Memangnya dia siapa? Ayahmu?"

"Paman."

Empat anggota kelompok yang lain ber-oh serempak.

"Kalau begitu lokasinya sudah dipastikan." Ujung pena tinggal beberapa mili dari kertas. "Ada alamatnya, Mikasa?"

Selagi Mikasa dan Petra saling diskusi, Connie menjawil pundak Eren. "Aku merasa pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

 _Memangnya dia memperhatikan mahasiswa selama tidur?_ "Eren Jaeger." Ia merasa perlu memperkenalkan diri. Jarinya ganti menunjuk Armin. "Kau kenal temanku?"

Connie mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin." Lalu kembali menguap.

Dari sudut matanya, ia menyadari kalau Mikasa kembali melirik ke arahnya. Sorot mata itu terlalu misterius untuk bisa ditebak–apakah artinya mengancam, atau tertarik, atau mungkin masih marah karena kejadian barusan–Eren memilih untuk tidak berasumsi macam-macam.

Dalam hati Eren berharap kelompok seperti ini hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

Pusat Penelitian dan Laboratorium DnA.

Jaraknya sekitar tiga puluh menit perjalanan dengan mobil–Petra menawarkan diri untuk menyetir, yang lain keheranan–dengan gedung kaca berlantai belasan.

Dari dinding transparan mereka sudah dimanjakan dengan properti canggih.

Ketika mereka menjejak masuk ke dalam laboratorium, lengkap dengan jas dan masker pelindung, decak kagum menggema di mana-mana. Armin terus mencatat dengan serius. Mikasa berjalan dengan kalem tepat di belakang pemandu mereka hari itu–Hanji Zoe.

Tulisan 'kepala lab divisi biokimia' terpeta di _name tag_ , tapi wajah orangnya tidak cukup mendukung–sayangnya.

Eren berimajinasi bisa memotret setiap detil pada gedung saintifik itu. Langit-langitnya kurang lebih berjarak 10 meter dari ujung kepala. Layar lebar dengan ukuran dan tampilan yang berbeda menyebar di saentaro ruangan. Di pusat ruangan didirikan komputer pengendali dengan kata sandi sidik jari dan retina–serius, Eren kira hal-hal semacam itu hanya terjadi di film fiksi ilmiah. Ada suara _beep beep_ mesin yang mencandu–semuanya serba mutakhir.

Samar-samar Eren mendengar Petra berbisik pada Mikasa. "Pamanmu mana?"

Dijawab pendek. "Di kantor. Mungkin."

Jawaban seperti itu semakin memicu rasa penasaran.

Suara Hanji menggema sampai membentur langit-langit. "Kalian semester berapa, omong-omong?"

"Masih semester pertama, _miss,"_ jawab Armin sopan. Menarik lengan Connie yang ingin iseng mengocok tabung reaksi dengan konten asam kuat. "Tempat yang hebat, kalau saya boleh bilang."

"Tentu saja." Hanji menepuk dada kanannya dengan bangga. "Aku sudah bekerja di sini selama seperempat tahun usiaku. Tempat ini dulu masih belum secanggih sekarang, jadi aku sangat mengerti perubahannya selama sepuluh–atau lima belas tahun?–masa bekerjaku. Dari sekretaris magang sampai bisa ikut menekan tombol-tombol pada mesin–ah, aku jadi ingat saat kacamataku harus diganti gara-gara salah membuat kopi."

Eren penasaran. "Apa hubungannya kacamata dengan kopi?"

"Oh, kau harus kenalan dengannya," jawab Hanji santai. "Tipikal orang yang tidak boleh salah melakukan hal sesederhana apapun. Salah sedikit, kau bisa hitung berapa banyak gigi yang akan berserakan di lantai."

Eren tidak berani membayangkan. Sosok tinggi dan kekar memenuhi benak ketika Hanji bercerita.

"Terakhir kali aku lupa membersihkan sisa-sisa percobaan, dia mengamuk–eh, tidak mengamuk juga sih," mereka membelok masuk ke lorong khusus pembiakan sel. "Pokoknya, tahu-tahu aku sudah berbaring di sofa dengan kompres di pipi dan dahi."

Mikasa berdeham pelan. Eren terlalu ngeri untuk sadar.

Antara pemimpinnya terlalu diktaktor atau memang si Hanji terlalu santai menangani bosnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kedua orang itu menjadi satu kombinasi yang pas.

"Itu proses pembelahan sel?" Armin menunjuk ke salah satu layar dengan kagum. "Baru kali ini aku melihat prosesnya secara langsung."

"Yep, itu sel betulan," jelas Hanji. "Kalau kalian cukup cermat, kami menyediakan banyak tabung dengan kombinasi sel yang berbeda-beda."

"Tapi bagaimana sel bisa membelah di dalam tabung?" tanya Connie.

"Mudah saja. Sejatinya sel ada di mana-mana. Dengan kadar udara dan lingkungan yang tepat, sel ini bisa cepat beradaptasi." Hanji menunjuk ke arah salah satu tabung dengan riang. "Misalnya tabung yang sedang kuujicoba ini. Aku sedang mencoba untuk memutasi sel kanker, lalu mengkombinasikannya dengan sel imun yang sengaja kuperbanyak dosisnya."

Mata Petra membola. "Untuk apa?"

"Kalau berhasil, keinginan orang menjadi superhero akan terwujud dengan mudah." Hanji terkekeh. "Dengan rumus dan kombinasi yang tepat, anggap saja manusia mutan bisa kalian lihat secara _live_ dalam beberapa tahun berikutnya."

Mikasa menghela napas. "Memangnya mungkin?"

"Ah, Mikasa sayang–seandainya saja kau bukan keponakan atasanku, aku bisa saja–"

Tidak ada yang mendengar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hanji. Semua kepala menoleh ketika pintu otomatis terbuka. Pantofel kulit mahal menghantam ubin pualam dengan teratur. Pemiliknya mengedar pandang ke sekeliling–entah kenapa Eren merasa tidak nyaman saat mata mereka saling bertemu.

Sosok itu tidak tinggi, namun Eren merasa dirinya lebih pantas merangkak di bawah si pria. Kemeja kelabunya digulung sampai lengan.

Beberapa puluh sentimeter dari sana, Mikasa membuang wajah.

Hanya Hanji yang cukup tebal muka untuk menyapa. "Lho, Levi? Kukira kau masih sibuk di dalam."

"Hanya mau mengecek debu yang ditinggalkan bocah-bocah ini."

Menggumam rendah, Levi berjalan melintas. Samar-samar Eren membaui aroma maskulin bercampur rokok mahal ketika ia lewat.

Tak disangka, lengannya digamit Hanji. "Tahu, tidak? Waktu Levi meminta data kalian semua, ia berhenti paling lama pada fotomu."

Entah harus berbangga atau pasrah, Eren menahan napas.

Hanji kembali berbisik. "Kurasa dia tertarik padamu." Pundak si mahasiswa ditepuk-tepuk. "Beberapa kali mengocehkan soal 'ingin mengetes hormonmu'."

"Apa?" volume suara lupa dikecilkan. Eren cepat-cepat membekap mulut.

Terlambat. Pria itu–Levi–sudah keburu mengunci kontak mata dengannya. Tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, namun cukup untuk membuat kaki Eren selemas jeli.

"Lain kali kontrol suaramu, Nak," tegurnya. "Beruntung aku belum ingin mengapa-apakanmu."

Entah 'mengapa-apakan' termasuk ke dalam konteks macam apa, Eren tidak menyukainya. "Y-ya. Maaf, _sir._ "

Eren menghela napas lega ketika punggung itu mulai menjauh. Nyaris lupa kalau keempat rekannya ikut mengawasi dengan was-was.

"Lucu. Kita saja tidak diperhatikan." Connie menyeletuk. "Tapi setidaknya aku tidak usah kena marah."

"Kurasa dia hanya berusaha untuk tegas." Petra mencoba menetralisir keadaan. " _Miss_ Hanji, orang yang tadi atasanmu?"

Hanji mengangguk. "Ya. Levi Ackerman, bos nomor satu di sini–jangan melengos begitu, Mikasa, tidak sopan."

 _Levi Ackerman_.

Nama itu terekam otomatis di memori. Eren menoleh ke tempat menghilangnya si 'bos nomor satu', masih mencium aroma samar kolonye.

Rasanya–bagi Eren–pertemuan pertama mereka terasa terlalu begitu kurang.

.

.

Kadang, sebuah kejadian bisa terasa begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat malah, sehingga kau bisa berada di suatu tempat tanpa pernah menyadari apa yang kaulakukan hingga bisa berada di tempat itu.

Setidaknya, itulah yang Eren rasakan.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa terhipnotis oleh orang yang bahkan namanya baru ia ketahui beberapa waktu yang lalu. Eren bertanya-tanya kenapa racun itu menyebar begitu cepat sampai ke nadi-nadinya.

Eren hanya ingat kalau Levi Ackerman mengampu mata kuliah kalkulus–pelajaran yang berada di deret teratas daftar hitamnya–dan demi apapun ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan sosok yang ditemuinya di DnA.

"Eren Jaeger." Tidak bertanya, hanya menegaskan ulang. "Datang ke kantorku dalam waktu lima menit."

Mungkin karena nilai-nilainya tidak pernah di atas batas kelulusan. Armin menenangkannya, bilang kalau Eren tidak boleh kelewat tegang–yang dengan kurang ajar disahut Connie dengan "mananya yang menegang?"–lalu menganjurkan si sobat lama untuk bicara hanya saat ditanya. Jangan membantah berlebihan, katanya, atau nilai 'F' akan bertengger indah di sudut lembar kerja.

"Hanya antisipasi kalau-kalau dia tipikal dosen yang tidak suka dibantah," kilahnya.

Eren tahu. Hanya dengan melihat sorot mata itu saja ia mengerti kalau Levi Ackerman bukan orang yang bisa diajak bermain-main. Segalanya harus tepat. Sempurna. Salah sedikit saja bisa fatal.

Memilih untuk tidak ambil resiko (baca: mengorbankan teman), Eren memutuskan untuk berjalan sendirian ke kantor Levi. Tidak mudah, sebenarnya. Berkali-kali harus berhenti untuk bertanya–kadang malah dimarahi karena mahasiswa tingkat atas dikira petugas kebersihan–dan terpaksa membelok ke toilet karena kebelet buang air kecil.

Tidak lucu kan kalau tiba-tiba celananya basah lantaran kencing yang tak tersalurkan?

Ia tiba tepat di depan kantor dosen dua menit lebih cepat dari yang diminta. Setelah ragu-ragu selama beberapa saat, ia mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Wajah mendahului kaki. Separuh ketakutan, Eren melongokkan wajah dari celah pintu–mendapati Levi dan Erwin Smith sedang duduk di sofa panjang, berbincang dengan dua cangkir kopi di meja masing-masing.

Eren merasa perlu menginterupsi. "Em, permisi."

Dua pasang mata menoleh. Yang satu tanpa ekspresi, satunya lagi keheranan.

Erwin bertanya, "Ada keperluan dengan siapa?"

"Profesor Ackerman," Eren menjawab lemah. "Maaf."

Levi menyesap kopinya sampai habis, lalu mengecek jam tangan. "Tumben kau tepat waktu."

Semburat merah menjalar di pipi Eren. Bahkan kebiasaannya saja dikenali sedemikian rupa oleh Levi. "Jadi… ada apa?"

Erwin bangkit dari bangkunya. "Kurasa aku harus pergi. Pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan nanti malam." Ia melenggang pergi, tersenyum ramah pada Eren sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Levi tidak menjawab. Fokusnya sudah tertuju pada mahasiswa di hadapan. "Nilaimu parah."

Eren baru menyadari lembar jawaban miliknya di atas meja. Ia menggaruk pipi. "Er, maaf."

"Maaf saja tidak cukup." Kaki dan tangan Levi disilangkan. "Nilaimu itu termasuk yang terburuk di kelas. Kau tidak belajar?"

"Belajar, _sir,_ tapi kalkulus sama sekali bukan bidangku." Eren mengeluh. Ingin menambahkan ' _aljabar saja tidak pernah kukuasai sepenuhnya_ ', tapi keburu ingat dengan pesan Armin.

Dosennya mengangkat alis. "Jadi apa keahlianmu?"

"Eh?"

"Mata kuliah yang kaukuasai. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang tipe anak yang sebegitu bodohnya?"

Tidak perlu diingatkan kalau Eren tidak sepintar Armin–apalagi Mikasa (dia sudah berkali-kali mengintip hasil belajar gadis itu: selalu mendekati sempurna). Ia perlu begadang bermalam-malam mempersiapkan ujian masuk untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Tapi bukan berarti Eren tidak punya ketertarikan pada mata kuliah apapun.

"Saya sering belajar soal anatomi, _sir,"_ katanya. "Tidak terlalu kompleks, tapi nilaiku belum pernah di bawah rata-rata."

Lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab. Eren bingung harus duduk atau tidak.

"Jadi kau paham soal anatomi."

"I-iya."

Mata Levi lari ke bawah pinggul Eren, membuat remaja itu tergagap. " _S-sir_?"

"Lepas." Terlalu tiba-tiba. Nada itu memerintah begitu saja. Terdengar tegas, namun juga mempesona di saat yang bersamaan.

Eren menganga. Diam-diam memaki diri karena tidak bisa melontarkan pembelaan apapun.

"Sebagai dosen, aku berhak melakukan tes padamu." Mata gelap itu kembali menghujam. "Kubilang, lepas."

 _Lepas apa? Baju?_ Apa Eren akan diberi pertanyaan tentang bagian-bagian tubuh dan fungsinya? Tangannya baru bergerak untuk melepas kancing kemeja ketika Levi langsung menghentikan. "Bukan itu yang kumau. Lepas celanamu."

Wajah Eren memanas. " _Sir,_ kurasa ini tidak legal. Tolong jangan–"

Terlambat berargumen, tubuhnya dipaksa duduk di atas paha Levi. Paha itu tidak besar, namun mantap. Eren takut bergerak dan menyundul bagian terlarang di sela-sela kaki itu.

Ucapan Hanji Zoe saat itu bergaung di otak _"Beberapa kali dia mengoceh tidak jelas soal 'ingin mengetes hormonmu'."_

Keringatnya jatuh sampai ke leher. Kakinya menjejak kuat di lantai, siap berdiri kalau Levi lengah–yang tampaknya tidak mungkin terjadi. "Kurasa aku harus pergi. Ada kelas berikutnya di–"

"Jangan berisik." Tangan itu memegang pinggul Eren dengan mantap. Tidak terlalu kuat sampai membuat Eren merintih, tapi entah kenapa energinya tersedot habis. "Kau hanya tahu anatomi–atau lengkap dengan hormon dan segala jaringannya?"

"A-aku bisa sedikit-sedikit."

Alis tajam itu kembali naik beberapa mili. Tangannya bergerak dari tulang pinggul ke perut.

Eren merasa ingin kencing lagi.

"Kulitmu masih bersih." Levi berkomentar. Napasnya menderu panas di leher muridnya. Darah Eren naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, menyebar di pipi kanan-kiri.

Detik berikutnya, leher itu tidak lagi berwarna cokelat seutuhnya: ada pola merah bergerigi di sana.

"Bagian mana yang biasanya memicu nafsumu?" bibir Levi meniup lubang telinga Eren. Yang empunya merintih geli. "Bagaimana cara meningkatkan testosteron seorang bocah."

Apakah kalau pertanyaan ini dijawab Eren bisa kabur? Ia mencoba peruntungan. "E-eum, dengan makan makanan berprotein, _sir_. Olahraga. Lalu–"

Salah besar.

Celana si bocah diturunkan sampai lutut, hanya menyisakan celana dalam sutra. Eren bahkan tidak sempat memprotes, apalagi sadar kalau tubuhnya ikut bergerak untuk memudahkan proses itu. "Kalau begini?"

Tubuh Eren dipaksa tengkurap melintang. Ia merasakan tegangan di sela kaki bertambah, tertekan berat tubuh dan bantalan sofa.

Tangan Levi menyusup masuk ke dalam celana Eren, menyentuh kulit punggung. Lalu turun ke bagian pantat–sela-selanya. Jari telunjuk masuk duluan ke dalam dubur.

Eren memekik. Otaknya kehilangan kemampuan berpikir rasional.

Sejak kecil ia terkenal bertubuh kuat. Kata Armin yang _notabene_ tidak setangguh Eren, ia sering melihat bintang-bintang sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Bintang-bintang itu–katanya–berkerlap-kerlip di depan mata. Dunia di sekitar seolah berwarna sepia.

Dan kini, Eren khawatir ia akan pingsan di kantor dalam keadaan basah.

Jari kedua masuk. Keduanya bergerak dengan begitu cepat. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata.

" _Sir_ –gh!"

Pandangan Eren memburam. Ada yang menyetrum tulang belakangnya–mungkin Levi berhasil menyalakan listrik yang selama ini tidak terjamah di dalam sana. Tubuh dan otaknya berkonflik. Yang satu menolak dikalahkan, satu lagi memilih untuk duduk manis dan menerima.

Ujung jari dosennya basah. Eren tidak bisa lagi berpikir apakah pintunya terkunci dengan baik–padahal jelas-jelas Erwin tidak mengunci pintu, dan Levi tidak bergerak untuk memutar kunci setelahnya–atau apakah perilaku seperti ini termasuk legal.

Otaknya terasa lumpuh.

Tangan itu masih meraba-raba kulit di bawah pinggul. Belum menyentuh alat kelamin, namun Eren kembali merasakan sengatan listrik saat jari itu membelai selangkangannya.

Sesuatu di bawah pantatnya mengeras. Ia kehilangan kemampuan berpikir lurus.

Levi tidak menyentuh kemaluannya. Belum. Kedua tangannya–yang satu basah oleh cairan Eren–hanya mengurut sebatas selangkangan. Itu saja cukup untuk menaikkan temperatur Eren.

Entah karena apa tiba-tiba Levi berhenti memijat. "Sudah merasa jantan?"

Eren, lemas karena 'dijajah' secara bertubi-tubi, hanya mengerjap bingung.

Ia separuh sadar ketika Levi menyuruhnya berdiri dan membetulkan celana. Angin segar dari _air conditioner_ sama sekali tidak menurunkan suhu tubuh. Dalam keadaan linglung ia menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh terjerembab.

"Suka kopi?"

Entah dengan cara apa Eren bisa bicara "teh saja". Ia ambruk ke kursi selagi Levi menyeduhkan minum. Otaknya melupakan motif awal kedatangan.

Baru ketika ahli sains itu kembali dengan dua cangkir minuman, Eren melompat gugup. "A-apa yang tadi Anda lakukan?"

"Memeriksa." Dijawab kalem. Alas minumnya berdenting membentur permukaan meja. "Bocah sepertimu perlu minum lebih banyak untuk mengisi energi."

Cairan panas itu mengalir di tenggorokannya. Rasanya berkali lipat lebih baik. Eren menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dengan canggung.

"Aku akan memberi dispensasi." Entah untuk menyelamatkan harga diri Eren atau sekadar menyembunyikan jejak, Levi menawarkan diri. "Pukul berapa kelasmu nanti?"

Eren mengecek jam. "Empat–eh, tiga puluh delapan menit lagi." Merutuk pelan, kenapa gir di dalam kepalanya masih seret.

Setelah itu hening. Ia tidak ditanyai kelas dan mata kuliah yang diambil. Levi begitu saja menulis serius di atas lembar bergaris-garis. Membubuhkan tandatangan di sudut kanan bawah.

Surat itu dilipat dua, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam saku. "Gunakan waktu luang ini untuk memperbaiki hasil tesmu. Aku tidak akan segan melucuti pakaianmu seperti tadi kalau nilaimu masih bobrok."

.

.

 _Ini salah_.

Pena menggores lembar folio. Eren berusaha menyalin kembali soal yang diberikan Profesor Ackerman–Levi, maksudnya–dengan hanya diterangi lampu belajar.

Ayahnya mengetuk pintu sekali. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam."

"Yaa."

Menggaruk rambut, Eren kembali fokus dengan integral. Membolak-balik buku catatan dan modul saat SMA, ia berusaha berkonsentrasi mengerjakan.

Turunan pertama salah. Dicoret dengan frustrasi.

 _Ini salah._

Kursi yang didudukinya terasa mengganjal. Seolah ada sesuatu yang terletak di antara pantatnya.

Efek kejadian tadi siang kah?

Menggeram pelan, Eren beralih ke nomor 3 dengan bibir bawah digigit.

"Jadi kalau aku menggunakan rumus turunan yang ini, berarti seharusnya pangkatnya aku–" wajah Levi tiba-tiba membayang di kertas. Eren menggebrak objek inosen itu dengan emosi.

"Sialan."

 _Ini benar-benar salah._

Setiap kali mau mengerjakan soal, adegan itu kembali terulang. Eren masih merasakan bekas kulit Levi menggerayangi tubuhnya–ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa tangan itu tidak ditampik saja sejak awal–dan bagaimana sentuhan itu menyengatnya, baik jaringan kulit maupun benak.

"Memangnya hal seperti itu legal, ya?"

Eren membenamkan wajah di bawah lipatan lengan. Menyerah mengerjakan butir-butir soal yang kebenarannya belum diyakini.

Tangannya bergerak pelan, meraba bagian leher yang dihujami gigi. Perihnya kembali terasa.

Eren beranjak berdiri, berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. _Teman-teman tidak boleh melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini._ Membongkar isinya, ia mencari pakaian yang bisa melindungi leher.

 _Turtle neck_ abu-abu–terlalu mencekik.

 _Sweater_ hadiah natal yang lalu–tidak. Bahannya membuat gatal-gatal.

 _Mending disentuh Levi daripada harus garuk-garuk sepanjang hari._ Pikiran itu dienyahkan.

"Ketemu."

 _Jumper_ hijau yang entah sudah berapa lama diabaikan ditarik keluar dari sudut lemari. Seingat Eren, _jumper_ itu diperoleh dari diskon besar-besaran di pasar murah.

Setidaknya, malam ini ia bisa tidur tanpa memusingkan masalah leher.

.

.

Murid-murid saling berbisik, lalu tertawa. Menunjuk ke arah sosok yang berjalan di sepanjang koridor, lalu kembali terbahak.

Eren menoleh, lalu mengecek lehernya. Seharusnya bekas itu tidak terlihat sama sekali. _Jumper_ itu menutupi bagian yang tergigit dengan sempurna.

 _Jadi kenapa mereka tertawa_?

Mengabaikan wajah-wajah yang nyaris menyemburkan tawa ketika berpapasan dengannya, Eren membelok memasuki kelas. "Pagi."

Beberapa pasang mata membelalak ketika melihatnya, lalu berpaling. Punggung mereka gemetar. Connie bersembunyi di bawah meja, menyembur-nyembur. Petra hanya meringis.

Cuma Mikasa yang tidak bereaksi.

"Eren," Armin memiringkan wajah. "Jangan bilang kalau kau asal ambil ketika memilih pakaian."

Eren mengernyit heran. "Memangnya kena–" ia menunduk. " _Shit._ "

Tulisan ' _I ONLY BELONG TO MEN'_ dengan bordir hijau tercetak jelas dan besar di tengah-tengah pakaian.

Akhirnya Eren tahu kenapa ia tidak pernah mengenakan _jumper_ itu.

.

.

 **To be continued**


End file.
